


That's New

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bite Kink, Biting, M/M, Vampire! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Hallpween klance. A vampire and their (currently) mortal bf who has a biting kink





	That's New

**Author's Note:**

> (3 of 31)
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)

“When was the last time you fed?”

Keith blinked out of his daze, eyes having been following his boyfriend as the other cleaned the small house he spent his day hours sleeping in. He swallowed, “Uh…”

Lance rose a thin brow, “You don’t know?”

“Pickings have been slim.”

“Keith, _babe,”_  Lance sighed, look exasperated but fond, “I’ve told you before. I’ll feed you if you’re having a hard time.”

The vampire slumped back on the couch he was seated on with a frown, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“It can’t be _that_  bad,” Lance rolled his eyes, putting down the rag he was using to wipe off a bookshelf. He made his way over to his boyfriend and straddled his lap, sitting down with a smile. Keith’s hands automatically raised to slide up his thighs and hold his thin hips. Lance pressed a soft kiss to his lips before whispering, “Try me.”

Black-violet eyes closed with a sigh, “Are you sure?”

“Keith,” Lance waited until his boyfriend opened his eyes before continuing, “I love you. If it helps you, I want to do it.”

“It’ll hurt…”

“Then, we’ll make it feel as good as we can,” he pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith let his eyes slip closed again, kissing back sweetly. Lance pulled away only to trail his lips along his jaw to his ear. He murmured, “Who knows? Maybe, I’ll like it.”

Keith’s hands tightened on those slim hips, tugging the human closer to himself. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of Lance’s neck, glad for the tank top he was wearing. Lance bit into his lower lip, head tipping to the side as the vampire worried hickies onto his neck and shoulder. Keith slid his hands up, inching the thin top up. Pale thumbs touched caramel skin, tracing circles. He waited until he felt his boyfriend relax into his hold before letting his fangs scrape over the sensitive spot he knew was just to the side of his neck. A soft moan bubbled from the Cuban boy, a shiver shooting its way down his spine and making his back arch.

The vampire slid his fangs down to Lance’s shoulder, sinking them in just behind his collarbone. Dark hands grabbed at Keith’s arms as a sharp gasp escaped. Keith kept still, blood trickling into his mouth as he waited for Lance to tell him to stop. However, instead of a no, a low, pleasured groan spilled from the boy in his lap. Keith pulled away to stare incredulously at Lance, not paying mind to the blood that coated his lips still. Lance appeared to be just as surprised, sapphire eyes wide. He cleared his throat before weakly saying, “Please do that again…?”

“You.. _.like_  it?” Keith blinked.

Lance bit his lip again before rocking his hips, bringing the vampire’s attention to evidence of just how much his boyfriend had liked it. He breathed out a soft, “Oh. That’s…new.”

“New to me, too, babe. Now,  _please,”_  Lance whimpered, sliding his hands up to thread into his raven hair. Keith let him pull his head back to his shoulder and bit into him once more. Lance moaned unabashedly, thighs tightening to squeeze Keith’s own.

Keith would have to add this to Lance’s list of kinks. Not that the vampire had any complaints. Lance’s blood was sweet and smooth going down, and going by his boyfriend’s noises, this wouldn’t be the last meal Lance served him.


End file.
